Beware, Beware the Dragonborn Comes
by FireTurnsToAsh
Summary: "Mother always told me that father was special. She called him Dragonborn. Soul of a dragon, body of a human… It's a shame I don't remember him but mother says I'm like him in more ways than just my appearance." Ulfric Stormclock/Dragonborn/Vorstag
1. Prologue

**Beware, Beware the Dragonborn Comes**

**Summary: **"Mother always told me that father was special. She called him Dragonborn. Soul of a dragon, body of a human… It's a shame I don't remember him but mother says I'm like him in more ways than just my appearance."

**Prologue **

* * *

I watched papa's body as it was set alight by his comrades in battle, the Stormcloaks. From what Uncle Ulfric said, papa was the best fighter out there; 'Stormblade' was what Uncle Ulfric called him. I never understood why and when I asked papa would simply change the topic.

"Today we send a fallen ally to Sovengarde. We will see our dear brother once again." Ulfric called from behind the flames.

At his words, mama broke down into tears and gripped onto my shoulders. As much as I wanted them to, tears wouldn't come from my eyes.

People turned to leave, but mama didn't leave until the flames turned my papa completely to ash.

"Come Gyda," Ulfric placed his hand on my mama's shoulder and looked down at me, his face stern, still in mourning, "we must make our way to the Hall of the Dead and receive the blessings."

Mama nodded and dried her eyes, taking in a deep breath. "Yes Ulfric, we will be there shortly. But before we go, I have one thing to say to you."

I watched my mama intensely. Something was going on, and I didn't like the tension she gave off.

Uncle Ulfric shifted on the spot and nodded. "What is it?"

"Ari and I cannot stay here, not with war about to break. You must understand that I am merely looking out for my child." She explained, pulling me close to her side.

Uncle Ulfric looked at me and gave a small, uncomfortable smile. "I see. It is a shame that you feel like you have to go, but I cannot keep you here." He let out a sigh and turned his back to us. "I will have a carriage that is destined for High Rock at dusk. If you are ever back in Skyrim, don't hesitate to find me in Windhelm."

I watched him walk away, his guard following behind him with their swords drawn. I looked up at my mama.

"Where is High Rock?"

She smiled kindly at me and patted my head. "A far away land, full of mystic and wonder."

* * *

_Ten years later…._

I ran from the market place as quickly as I could, my dress slipping down my shoulders. Mother and I had barely enough to eat; stealing a loaf of bread wasn't going to harm anyone. Apparently the market keeper didn't think that.

I casted a couple of spells, conjuring a flame atronach and setting a frost rune down on the ground to try and slow down the guards. I hid in an underground sewer until I felt like I had lost the pursuit of the guards.

* * *

It was dark before I sneaked back home. Mother was curled up in the corner of the room, holding her aching stomach. She was getting old so I gave her the full loaf.

"Thank you my darling." She smiled, taking the golden brown bread.

"Mother, I've saved up a sum of money that I want to give you. I need to leave and return to Skyrim to make something of myself… And run away from the bounty that is now on my head."

She looked at me with understanding in her eyes and nodded. "Of course, but let me write a letter to take with you. When you get to Skyrim, head for Windhelm, to your Uncle Ulfric… He'll be able to help you with whatever you need."

I got to my feet and made my way to my room in search of warmer clothes. "Mother… If any guards come looking for me, tell them that you have no idea where I went. It'll be safer for you that way."


	2. Destiny Begins

**Beware, Beware the Dragonborn Comes**

**Summary: **"Mother always told me that father was special. She called him Dragonborn. Soul of a dragon, body of a human… It's a shame I don't remember him but mother says I'm like him in more ways than just my appearance."

**Destiny Begins**

* * *

During the night while mother slept I got ready to leave. I glared out of the window at the country I had slowly grown to hate; no guards were in sight, so I made my move for the city gate.

The night sky twinkled above me as I walked the lonely road that led to the boarder of Hammerfell. From behind I could hear the sound of a horse and carriage. More than one… Two… Three? They stopped near me, the rider turning to look at me. A khajiit. They were travellers, merchants. "May I help you? You seem a little… Stranded." He looked at the others, giving them a look. "Climb in back and khajiit will take you to your destination."

I smiled at him, "Thank you." I said while climbing into the back of the caravan. Inside was an old looking khajiit with a long, wispy moustache. "Hello." My voice was timid as I felt shy being around these strangers.

* * *

"Ri'saad welcomes you. What is your name?"

"I'm Ari. Is this your caravan?"

"Yes, I am leader of khajiit caravans. Where are you going?"

"Skyrim. Is that where you're going?"

"Yes. There are many opportunities there. A wise trader finds the best opportunities, even if he must travel far to find them. Skyrim is a ripe opportunity indeed." He explained with a smirk. "The civil war has scared away many rivals."

I smiled at him politely and looked around the caravan. "How long will it take to get to Skyrim?"

"Almost three days, but we must stop for some trade. Rest and Ri'saad will look after you."

I smiled kindly at the khajiit and found comfort in the corner of the caravan. It was cramped, but comfortable. I felt him as he placed a blanket around me. "Thank you." I whispered, drifting off into a deep and peaceful sleep.

* * *

When I finally woke up, I was alone in the caravan. I could hear faint talking from outside, it was Ri'saad and one of his customers. I sat up and stretched, enjoying the feeling as my muscles strained and then relaxed.

I peered around the corner of the caravan and watched Ri'saad as he dealt with the Redguard man. He was an Alki'r warrior; I had seen them before when they came through High Rock. They had scared me as a child, and they still scared me now.

"This is all I get?" the Redguard sounded angry. "I paid full price for only half?"

"What can I say? Prices have gone up." Ri'saad tried to smoothly get out of the situation. It wasn't working.

"That's it, I've had enough of you." He pulled out a curved sword and held it to Ri'saad's throat.

* * *

I began to panic and looked around for any weapon that I could get my hands on. The sound of metal meeting metal was audible from outside as the khajiit travellers fought with the Redguards. My hand found an iron dagger under Ri'saad's blanket. I grabbed it and jumped out of the caravan and stabbed the Redguard that was trying to kill the man that was so kind to me.

His limp body fell to the ground in a pool of blood. I stared at the body, not being able to take my eyes off it. I killed someone…

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder, but I couldn't bring myself to look at who it was. "We should go, before the guards come."

I looked at the khajiit, almost in tears. "Did someone see?"

"Yes, if we don't leave now we will get arrested." She pushed me back into the caravan and helped Ri'saad back in.

"Thank you for saving my life. I will never forget it."

"It's all I could do after you showed me kindness." I bit my lip and covered my face with my hands. "Now I have a larger bounty on my head."

"Bounties can be paid off. Don't worry about it." He waved his hand at me and lay down.

"Why was that man shouting at you?"

"I didn't give him enough Moon Sugar." He yawned.

"What is Moon sugar?"

"It is used to make Skooma."

I raised my eyebrows in shock. "You sold him drugs?"

"What did you think we traded?" Ri'saad looked at me; a devious look came about him.

"Gems, clothes maybe food. But not drugs." I whispered the last part, unable to wrap my head around what had just transpired.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

I woke up to the sound of horses approaching the caravans. I sat up and looked around the empty tent; they left me. I grabbed my leather boots and pulled them on as fast as I was able to. The sound of the horses disappeared. Had they left? I climbed out of the tent silently and tried to get away, sneaking in the opposite direction from the guards that were slowly approaching.

From what the khajiits had told me, we were near the border of Skyrim and that I was mere miles away from being in my homeland. Once I had lost the guards I made my way through the forested mountains and towards the border.

* * *

As night fell I looked for a place to lay my head. In the distance I could see a small shack in ruins. It was abandoned. I couldn't believe my luck, finally a place to rest in isolation.

I ran down the hills, stumbling every so often and scratching my legs on the wild thistles that grew in the wilderness. It was like a sweet salvation as I looked at the bed made of hay. The small pillow lying at the top and most of all, the unlit lantern that would provide the light that I needed. After taking some time to light the lantern, I held it up and looked at the belongings in the shack. A wardrobe, some money and a fresh apple was all that I could find. Someone was here recently, but I didn't care. I needed that apple, I needed that money and I needed warmer clothes. I would do, or take anything to survive.

* * *

Morning came swiftly, and with it so did final part of my journey to Skyrim. From the highest peak of the mountain I stood on, you could see the border, the guards doing their duties and the hopeful travellers trying to make it inside the safety of a great country. I dashed for it down the mountain, ducking and dodging obstacles in my way.

I fell to the foot of the mountain and dusted myself off. A couple more strides and I would be home. I stood at the back of the line with other hopefuls, smiling uncomfortably at these strangers. I grew more and more nervous as the line got shorter and then I realised that it was my turn to try and gain access into Skyrim.

"Name?" the guard said, looking me over.

"Ari Iron-Heart." I kept my eyes to the floor and my lips pursed.

"Wait… I know you."

I looked at him, bewildered by his realisation. "You're making a mistake…"

"There's no mistake, you're a wanted woman and it's time to pay for your crimes." At that he pulled out his sword, as did the other guards. I looked at them in frantic dismay and darted past them and across the border.

* * *

I sprinted through the forest, pushing bushes and branches out of my path as I heard the sound of guards on horseback chasing me, hunting me down like I was a wild animal. I looked over my shoulder to see them catching up on me. I fell to the ground. A log tripped me up. I twisted my ankle and writhed in pain on the floor. Not only was my ankle twisted, but there was a large gash on my leg. I looked up at the guards as they circled me. I began to feel light headed; everything around me began to become faded. I fell into darkness.

* * *

I woke up on a carriage driven by one of the guards at the border. In front of me was a man in armour, armour that my father used to have. He was a Stormcloak.

"Hey you… You're finally awake. You were trying to cross the border," he looked at me as I watched him. How did he know? "Right into that Imperial ambush, the same as us and that thief over there."

I turned to look at the man bound by rope. "The empire was fine before you damned Stormcloaks came along. If they hadn't have been looking for you I would've been able to steal that horse and I'd be halfway to Hammerfell." He complained, staring angrily at the man I had just spoke to me.

I glanced at the man beside me, he looked familiar, but I didn't know who he was. It was something about his face, his eyes… His hair…

"You there, we shouldn't even be here. It's the Stormcloaks the empire wants."

"We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief."

I began to drift into my own world of thought, ignoring everything that was going on around me. I knew what was going to happen to me… I was going to die. My life would end by the hands of an executioner, and from the sound of it, the Imperials. I guess I deserved it; I did kill a man after all.

* * *

I snapped out of it as the carriage started to slow down as we passed through a town. "This is Helgen," the Stormcloak said, "I used to be sweet on a girl from here."

I sighed and looked at the town's children coming out of their houses to watch us. "Where are they taking them?" one asked. I closed my eyes and pressed my lips together. _It will all be over soon_.

* * *

I stepped off the carriage, in a world of my own. I watched the Imperials as they asked for the names. It came to the thief. He pleaded with them and when that didn't work, he ran. I watched as the archers up high took him down. And then it was my turn.

"You there, step forward." The man with the list said. "Who are you?"

I tried to calm my breathing down before I spoke and looked away from the two soldiers. "My name is Ari Iron-Heart."

"You picked a bad time to come home kinsman." He looked at the list and then quickly looked at the woman in armour "She's not on the list."

"Put her in the line with the others." She responded, almost instantly. My heart dropped.

* * *

I watched as people were executed, one by one. And then my name was called out. I looked at the Stormcloak who was behind me; he smiled comfortingly as I walked to the block, got onto my knees and placed my head down. Then out of nowhere, strange groaning took place. The ground started to shake and then a dragon landed on the tower. It was my chance to break free. I got up from the block and looked at the two men that were calling for me to follow them; an Imperial soldier and the Stormcloak who tried to comfort me.

I listened to my heart and followed the Stormcloak, and followed him to safety.


	3. Solitude Makes the Heart Grow Fonder

**Beware, Beware the Dragonborn Comes**

**Summary: **"Mother always told me that father was special. She called him Dragonborn. Soul of a dragon, body of a human… It's a shame I don't remember him but mother says I'm like him in more ways than just my appearance."

**Solitude Makes the Heart Grow Fonder **

* * *

I walked into the tower behind Ralof and watched him talk to the man from the carriage. I couldn't remember his name, I could barely remember anything. All I knew was that a dragon was attacking and everything was on fire.

"Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the legends be true?"

Ralof was panicked, I was panicked. I glanced at the two injured soldiers and the one that attended to them. This was too surreal. It had to be a dream… A nightmare. High Rock would be better than this, anywhere would be better than here.

Ulfric replied to him calmly. "Legends don't burn down villages."

Then we heard the dragon roar again from outside, mixed with the sounds of the burning buildings and the arrows being deployed from the archers, it brought me to the reality that I wasn't dreaming.

"We need to move, now!"

Ralof grabbed my arm and pulled me to the stairs. "Up through the tower, let's go."

* * *

I ran behind him up the winding steps when the dragon burst through the wall, breathing fire at the soldier. I felt Ralof's arms around my head as he protected me. I glanced at the fire and felt my heart begin to race, was I going to even make it out of here alive? When he let me go, I looked out of the gaping hole in the wall. The dragon was flying around the tower.

"See that inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going."

"What? I can't…" I looked at how far the inn floor was from me.

"Listen to me, you can do it." He nodded a little and looked towards Ulfric. "We'll go through when we can."

* * *

I fell onto the floor and winced on impact. I sat up and looked at the beds, the cabinets and the items around me. I glanced at the tower and noticed that Ralof was gone. I had to move like he said. We'd meet up once again.

I jumped from the upstairs to the bottom and went outside to see the Imperials planning to make a run for it.

"Still alive, prisoner? Keep close to me if you want to stay that way." He turned to the man and the boy behind us. "Gunmer, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defence."

"Gods guide you Hadvar." Gunmer responded, glancing at me. As Hadvar started to run, I followed staying close by him.

"Stay close to the wall!" he shouted as we approached the side of the tower. I did as I was instructed and pressed my back against the wall. A moment later the dragon landed near us. I crouched down to remain as undetected as possible and watched Hadvar. When it left he began to run on. "Quickly, follow me."

* * *

We ran past the fire mages and archers that were trying to take down the dragon. My eyes were drawn to the fire balls that the mages were able to blast into the sky. When I turned back, Ralof and Hadvar were face to face.

"Ralof you damned traitor! Out of my way!" Hadvar drew his sword as he ran towards him.

"We're escaping, Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time."

"Fine! I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovengarde." Hadvar shouted.

"You, come on. To the keep." Ralof looked at me and ran towards the door.

I looked towards Hadvar and made my choice. Ralof had cared for me so far; I had to go with him.

* * *

We ran into the keep and closed the door. I tried to catch my breath but the Stormcloak, Ralof wanted us to keep going. When I opened my eyes I saw him crouched in front of a man wearing the same cuirass as him. I walked over to him slowly and looked down to see the pale body lying there.

"We'll meet in Sovengarde friend." He stood up and looked at me, the hurt was clear on his face, but I could say anything. "Looks like we're the only ones who made it. "That thing was a dragon. No doubt." He turned away slightly and said quietly. "Just like the children's stories and the legends."

"Dragons...?" I whispered, turning my back on him. Everything about my father came flooding back; the tales that he told about fighting the beasts on his travels and the bones of the dragon's that he wore in armour.

"We better get moving." I saw his shadow standing over me. "Come here; let me get those bindings off." I turned to him and held out my arms, staying silent. I watched him pull them to pieces. "There you go." He watched me as I grabbed my wrists, they ached, and I couldn't bare it.

I looked down at the body and sighed a little. "What are we going to do with him?"

"You should take his gear. He's not going to need it anymore."

* * *

I looked at the body again, but this time in disgust. Wearing a dead man's armour seemed disrespectful to me… But I guess it was for my own safety. I stripped him of his armour and put it on me and felt some heat coming from it. He wasn't dead long.

"Give that axe a few swings." Ralof handed me his axe and watched me swing it a few times.

"It's lighter than I expected." I remarked, looking down at the iron war axe.

He walked towards a door and looked out through the bars. "I'm going to find a way out of here."

I walked around the cold room, rubbing the tops of my arms to try and heat myself up, but it was no use. I glanced over at Ralof as he tried the door.

"Agh! This one's locked." He glanced behind him and noticed another door. "Let's try this gate." He looked around, trying to take in everything. "Can't open it from this side." But that was when we noticed two Imperials running towards the gate, swords drawn and their helmets on.

* * *

I watched as Ralof took on both of them, but I knew I had to help. I could let my uneasiness get him killed. I swung my axe, making contact with their metal armour every time. I watched as one fell, and then the other. I placed my hands on my thighs and tried to regain my stamina. Ralof took the key from one of the guards and placed his hand on my back. "Come on let's get out of here before the dragon breaks the tower down on our heads."

I followed him down the stairs, trying to keep at his pace. I couldn't get lost, not when there could be an Imperial at every corner. I'd be slaughtered, he knew it and I knew it. Ralof let me lead him round a corner to an empty corridor. As I stepped towards the middle of the corridor, the roof came down and in the distance I could hear the fearful roar of the dragon. He pulled me back and took me into a room on the right. I was about to speak when he placed his hand over my mouth and crouched down, nodding to the two Imperial soldiers. He sneaked towards them then began to fight, the swords clinking off one and other. I joined in, helping him to slay our enemies. When it was over he looked at me with a small smile. "See if you can find any potions… We may need them.

* * *

After spending hours fighting out of the keep, I was glad to be outside in the safety of the outdoors. A grin appeared on my face when the wind touched my skin. Ralof watched me, letting out a little chuckle. "My sister Gerdur lives in Riverwood, she'd be happy to help us."

"Is Riverwood far from here?"

"Not too far. You can come with me, or you can make your own way there. Either way is fine by me."

I thought for a moment and looked at the road. Who knows what's in the forests or who's on the roads? And what if the dragon comes back? I smiled at him and gave him a nod. "I'll go with you."

"Fine, now we can get to know each other." He nudged me a little and walked down the road with me following behind him like a lost puppy.

"How did your family get the name 'Iron-Heart'? It's definitely not a name you hear every day."

I frowned a little in memory of my childhood and glanced at him as he turned around, waiting to hear my answer. "My father died here in battle and when my mother took care of me, she was heartbroken but didn't show it. She was awarded the name." I nodded and smiled a little. "And then we moved to High Rock."

"Is that where you were coming in from?"

"Well… Yeah. I wanted to come back home, because High Rock was just rough for a Nord. I wanted to be in my homeland. Make some money and provide for my mother in her old age."

"That's very noble of you, I understand your reasons. But what I don't understand is why you were arrested while crossing the border."

I sighed a little and shook my head, looking out to the river we were walking alongside. "I travelled with some Khajiits and helped them sell moon sugar, without my understanding of course."

"Of course, those travellers are as crafty as they are wise."

"When the deal went wrong, I saved the Khajiit who took me in by killing a man. Worst thing is; someone saw me and reported it."

Guilt began to fill my body as I remembered that day, but as soon as it came; it left when I remembered waking up in an abandoned caravan. I clenched my fists and closed my eyes momentarily.

"If I ever see one of those travellers again… I'll kill them."

"From what I gather, they were planning on coming here. But steady your sword; I wouldn't want you to get in trouble."

"Trust me I don't want to get in trouble either." I looked at the road signs as we walked past. One name stuck in my mind. "Solitude… Where's that?"

"It's like the capital city. But it's filled with Imperials. I used to love it there before the war broke out years and years ago. My father would take me and my sister there for a trip. We'd stay at The Winking Skeever." I saw him smile as he remembered his happy childhood. "I'd recommend it if it wasn't full of scum like those dirty Thalmor and those stinking Legionnaires!" he suddenly became violent.

"The Winking Skeever…" I said quietly trying to reinforce the name into my memory.

The sound of Solitude made me want to stay in Skyrim even more.


	4. Errands to Run

**Beware, Beware the Dragonborn Comes**

**Summary: **"Mother always told me that father was special. She called him Dragonborn. Soul of a dragon, body of a human… It's a shame I don't remember him but mother says I'm like him in more ways than just my appearance."

**Errands to Run **

* * *

As we slowly approached the small town of Riverwood, we could hear the call of the dragon in the distance. The town's people were out of their homes, watching this winged demon fly back to its resting place.

"By the nine, did you see that?" One man asked another, his face full of awe and terror. Ralof glanced at me as I watched them.

"My sister's house is just here." He led me up the stairs and stood outside the door. "Are you ready to go in?"

"Of course," I nodded at him with a friendly smile, "I'm starved."

He let a small chuckle escape from his chest. "I bet you are."

* * *

We stepped into the small, homely cabin and looked around. The fire was lit, so there was definitely someone there. As Ralof searched for his sister, I eyed the food on the table. Apples, carrots, sweet rolls… They were all there for the taking. I turned when I heard the footsteps coming up the stairs from the basement. Ralof followed behind Gerdur as she sat behind the table.

"Take a seat, and please help yourself to some food. Ralof told me you were famished." She nodded to the seat beside her while Ralof sat with her.

"Thank you. You don't know how much I appreciate this." I took the seat in front of her and helped myself to a few green apples.

"Ralof was telling me that you two met while wearing binds." She gave him a small smile.

"If it wasn't for Ari here, I wouldn't be alive." He watched me with a grin. "We made a pretty good team back there."

"We did. I'm glad we had the pleasantries of meeting, even under the circumstances."

* * *

Ralof kept his eyes on me for a moment, sizing me up. Even the look he gave me sent shivers to my very core. I had feelings for him, I'd admit to it, but he didn't feel the same way and once everything had blown over, when he had forgot that I helped him get out of Helgen alive, we'd just be acquaintances.

"Gerdur," he finally said, breaking his gaze from me, "you said you had a message that needed to be done."

"I do." She said as she stood up. I watched as she walked to the cooking pot by the fire. "It's too late now to do it. The sun is going down. Besides, you and your friend have had quite the day. I think it's best left to the morning." She turned back to us with a smile. "I've made the bed downstairs for you Ari."

I could feel the warmth of her kindness and generosity inside of me. It was nice while it lasted, but even I wasn't that naive to know it wouldn't be long until I was back in the cold.

* * *

After thanking Gerdur for the bed and the food, I sat in the cold basement and removed the heavy armour from my body, feeling the relief as my skin breathed in the air.

"I love the feeling of the cold air on my skin, once the armour's off of course." Ralof spoke from the top of the stairs, a small smirk on his face.

I tried to cover up as much as possible and took a shallow breath as my heart began to pound. "I didn't hear you… Or see you there."

"Sorry, I sneaked up on you didn't I?" he went down a couple more steps and leaned against the wall, his arms folded across his chest. "Don't be nervous around me, I just came to check up on you."

I nodded a little, relaxing to his words. "Everything's perfect. Thank Gerdur for me." I requested, nodding lightly.

"She just headed out, had something to do. But I didn't come down to just check on you."

"Oh? What did you come down for?"

"I have to leave now and make the trip back to Windhelm, see what my next mission is now that I'm released from captivity." Ralof flashed a small smile and released his stance, his arms falling to the side. "I hope to see you again. Maybe on the battlefield." He returned to the ground floor, I could hear his footsteps above me.

"Ralof," I called out, waiting for him to return to the stairs, "do you have to go so soon?" I felt like I had to seize the opportunity and show him how I felt. Goodness knows when I'd see him, if he'd even live long enough for me to find him.

"I suppose I could spend a while longer." He raised a brow and scratched the back of his head. "Why do you want me to stay?"

I clasped my hands and closed my eyes. "Maybe you could lie with me? Just for a moment." I whispered the last part, embarrassed by what I had just said.

I listened to his thick footsteps as he made his way down the final steps. His hands slid around to the back of my neck as he stared down at me. "I was hoping you would ask." He admitted, slowly finding my lips with his.

* * *

I woke up early in the morning to find the blanket made for two, fitted around one. I sat up and sighed, thinking about the night before. Nothing like that had ever happened like that, I've never been left alone. But this is what it felt like, to be abandoned. I only had myself to blame, he did tell me he had to leave. It's just a shame he couldn't wait until I awoke.

I put the clothes on that had been left for me; a tunic and a pair of boots. Once I put them on I walked up the stairs to see Gerdur sitting at the table. She greeted me with a smile.

"You needed my help?" I sat at the table and watched her.

* * *

"There is something you could do for us. For everyone here." She started, hoping that I'd do the job.

"Anything."

"The Jarl needs to know there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenceless… We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever soldiers he can. If you do that for me, I'll be in your debt."

"Of course, how do I get to Whiterun?"

"There's a bridge just outside of here, go over it and follow the path. It will lead you straight to Whiterun."

I nodded at her and headed to the door. "Thank you for the food, and for the clothes."

"Listen, Ralof told me that he is sorry for leaving you and that he hopes to see you again."

"Maybe one day."

* * *

The scenery around me was beautiful, like nothing I would've saw in Hammerfell. The sky was picturesque and the small farms I travelled through on my way to the city gate were unspoiled. As I stepped to the city gates I got stopped by a guard. "Halt! City's closed with the dragons about. Official business only." He sounded stern and uncompromising.

"Riverwood calls for the Jarl's aid."

"Riverwood's in danger too? You'd better go in. You'll find the Jarl in Dragonsreach, at the top of the hill."

* * *

I walked into the city of Whiterun and I made my way through looking at the houses and shops that I passed. Everything seemed good here, no violence, and no troubles. The people were friendly, it was quaint.

I travelled up the steps to the Jarl's place, Dragonsreach. It was an old building, nothing I've ever seen before. I stepped inside made my way up the steps to see the Jarl.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this interruption?" A dark elf approached me, draped in armour with her sword drawn. "Jarl Balgruuf is not receiving visitors."

"Gerdur sent me. Riverwood's in danger."

"As housecarl, my job is to deal with all dangers that threaten the Jarl or his people. So you have my attention. Now, explain yourself."

I sighed a little. "A dragon has attacked Helgen."

She looked at me with a surprise filled expression. "You know about Helgen? The Jarl will want to speak to you personally. Approach." I watched as she put her sword away and followed her to the throne of the Jarl.

"So you were at Helgen? You saw this dragon with your own eyes?" He seemed to doubt me a little, I understood why. Anyone could've claimed to see the dragon.

"The Imperials were about to execute Ulfric Stormcloak. Then the dragon attacked."

"I should've guessed Ulfric would be mixed up in this." The Jarl turned to a man standing beside him. "What do you make of this now Proventus? Shall we continue to trust the strength of our walls? Against a dragon?"

* * *

The woman in armour returned to the Jarl's side. "My lord, we should send troops to Riverwood at once." She looked at Proventus and then back at the Jarl with a panic stricken face. "It's in the most immediate danger, if that dragon is lurking in the mountains…"

"The Jarl of Falkreath will view that as a provocation! He'll assume we're preparing to join Ulfric's side and attack him." He looked at the Jarl. "We should not!"

"Enough!" the Jarl raised his hand. "I'll not stand idly by while a dragon burns my hold and slaughters my people! Irileth, send a detachment at once to Riverwood."

"Yes my Jarl." She had a dwindling smile on her face; she was victorious against the man who tried to stop her plan.

"If you'll excuse me, I'll return to my duties." Proventus sneered.

"That would be best." The Jarl replied, watching him walk back to his post, pushing past me and Irileth. The Jarl turned to me with a slight smile. "Well done. You sought me out, on your own initiative. You've done Whiterun a service, and I won't forget it."

"Anything I could do to help." I nodded and turned to leave.

"There is another thing you could do for me. Suitable for someone of your particular talents perhaps."

I turned back to him and raised my brows. "I'm listening."

* * *

"Come; let's go find Farengar, my court wizard. He's been looking into a matter related to these dragons and… Rumours of dragons." He got off his thrown and led me into a room. "I'll introduce you to Farengar. He can be a bit difficult… Mages, you know."

I released a sigh and nodded. "So I've heard."

We walked into the room filled with gems and maps. A man in a hooded robe stood over the table, looking down at one of the maps stretched out across the wood.

"So the Jarl thinks you could be of use to me? Oh yes, he must be referring to my research into the dragons. Yes, I could use someone to fetch something for me."

"What do I have to do?"

"Well, when I say fetch, I really mean delve into a dangerous ruin in search of an ancient stone tablet that may or may not be there."

I laughed a little sarcastically and shook my head. "Great." I mumbled under my breath. "What does this have to do with dragons?"

"Ah, no mere mercenary but a thinker- perhaps even a scholar? You see, when the stories of dragons began to circulate, many dismissed them as mere fantasies, rumours. Impossibilities. One sure mark of a fool is to dismiss anything that falls outside his experience as being impossible. But I began to search for information about dragons. Where had they gone for all those years? And where are they coming from?"

"So what do you need me to do?"

"I learned of a certain stone tablet said to be house in Bleak Falls Burrow- a 'dragonstone', said to contain a map of dragon burial sites. Go to Bleak Falls Burrow, find this tablet- no doubt in the main chamber- and bring it back to me. Simplicity itself."

I nodded and looked at the Jarl. "Point me in the right direction to Bleak Falls Burrow."


	5. Family Resemblance

**Beware, Beware the Dragonborn Comes**

**Summary: **"Mother always told me that father was special. She called him Dragonborn. Soul of a dragon, body of a human… It's a shame I don't remember him but mother says I'm like him in more ways than just my appearance."

**Family Resemblance **

* * *

I walked towards the impressive sight known and Bleak Falls Barrow. My breath was taken away by its beauty. But my admiration for this ruin was cut short by a group of bandits. I took the war axe that I has acquired at Helgen and braced myself for bloody battle.

The bandits ran towards me, one by one. I swung my axe, over and over again hoping to make contact with skin. The number of bandits began to diminish slowly until I was the only one standing. It surprised me. I looted their bodies, taking whatever gold and weapons they had. I needed to be ready for whatever was in that tomb. I couldn't let the anxiety get the better of me.

* * *

I walked through what was like the foyer of the ruin. The bodies of dead skeevers and dead bandits were a main feature here. I saw light towards the end of the foyer and approached it with caution. Two more bandits were sitting by a cooking pot talking about a claw. I took another step and that is when they saw me.

"Found you!" one of them called out. I tried to finish them off as quickly as possible and continued through the ruin using a mixture of a sword and shield that I picked up from an earlier rival.

* * *

I followed the corridors and steps until I got to a large chamber, could this have been the chamber Farengar was talking about? I stayed crouched and watched a bandit pull the lever that was in the room. The lever must have released a trap because he dropped dead within seconds. When I was sure I was in no danger of getting attacked I walked into the centre of the room, looking at the interior. "Wow." I whispered, listening to the faint echo it created.

I looked around the room, paying close attention to the plaques near the roof. I realised that the moving pillars had to match these. Once I moved the pillars I activated the lever and watched the heavy door rise up revealing the continuation of my path.

Straight in front of me was a chest. I couldn't resist trying to open it, but there was a lock. I took out a lock pick from my pocket and tried to open it. I wasted a couple but eventually got it open. Inside was a pair of heavy iron boots. I looked at the light boots I was wearing and swapped them round. It would mean better protection.

I walked down a winding staircase, meeting a couple of skeevers on my way. A nest must've been nearby but who would want to stumble into a nest of diseased ridden skeevers?

* * *

As I approached the end of another corridor, I heard the voice of a man calling out. I followed the sound until my path was blocked by a thick web. I swiped it away with my new sword and stepped inside the spider's lair. As I walked towards the man tangled in a web a giant spider fell from the roof and struck me with one of its legs. I kept chopping at it, my eyes squeezed shut. I hated spiders, especially spiders that were bigger than me. When I finally opened my eyes, it was dead, taking up a large part of the floor.

* * *

"You. Over here." The man said, watching me as I walked towards him. "You did it. You killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up."

"Where's the golden claw?" I asked, remembering back to the bandits from the entrance of the ruin.

"Yes, the claw. I know how it works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how they all fit together!" His rambling wasn't making any sense, although nothing I had lived through so far made sense. "Help me down and I'll show you. You won't believe the power your ancestors have hidden there."

What he said appealed to my curious side, I had to see this power! It was a must. "Hand over the claw first."

"Does it look like I can move? You have to cut me down first."

As I struck the webs he started to move around more and more. "I can feel it coming loose." He fell to the ground and quickly got up. "You fool! Why would I share the treasure with anyone?" He began to run, I had to chase him.

* * *

I followed him down the corridors, trying to catch up to him. It seemed like hope was lost until he stopped to fight something… Dead looking that came out of its resting place. I struck him, working with this dead man until he died. Then it looked at me, wanting to finish me too. I swayed my war axe until it fell to the ground.

I heard the groaning of more coming from behind me. These must've been the beings my mother told me about when I was little. Draugrs. When all of them were dead I walked to the man's body and searched him for the claw. I held the golden claw up in the light and smiled. Pure gold, worth a fortune.

* * *

After trailing my way through swinging blades, waterfalls and more Draugrs, the Hall of Stories was finally in my reach. I took out the claw and looked at the tiny pictures on the back. Then I looked at the rings that were around the key hole on the massive door. I had to match them up and use the claw as a key.

I was finally in the main chamber. It was dark but there was a blue light shining at a large stone and a table. The Dragonstone had to be there. As I walked up the steps I started to hear chanting, like something was calling me to come closer to this stone. As I did everything became dark except for the markings on the wall. A moment later I was filled with this knowledge, a knowledge that I didn't understand. I turned to the table quickly, wanting to finish what I had started. On closer inspection I realised it was a coffin and as soon as I advanced towards it a levelled Draugr popped out and engaged in battle with me.

* * *

When it was done I fell to my knees beside the Draugr and searched the mangled corpse. Under the chest plate of his armour he had the Dragonstone. I finally found it and I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my face. My task was done.

I made my way back to Dragonsreach and went inside. As soon as I gave the stone to Farengar he told me that the Jarl wanted me. I began to panic. What was going on? What else had I to do?

* * *

I walked up the stairs by the side of the throne, into a conversation with the Jarl, a guard and Irileth. "So you were at the watch tower?" Jarl Balgruuf said.

"Yes my Jarl."

"Tell him what you told me. About the dragon." Irileth glanced at me as I stood beside her.

"Uh… That's right. We saw it coming from the south. It was fast… Faster than anything I've ever seen."

"What did it do? Is it attacking the watch tower?" The Jarl was worried; it was clear in his voice.

"No, my lord. It was circling overhead when I left. I never ran so fast in my life… I thought it would come after me for sure." The guard explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Good work son, we'll take it from here. Head down to the barracks for some food and rest. You deserve it. Irileth, you'd better gather some guardsmen and get down there."

"I've already ordered my men to muster near the main gate."

"Good, don't fail me." The Jarl turned to me. "There's not time to stand on ceremony, my friend. I need your help again."

"Anything." I nodded.

"I want you to go with Irileth and fight this dragon. You survived Helgen, so you have more experience with dragons than anyone else here. But I haven't forgotten the service you did for me in retrieving the Dragonstone for Farengar. Please accept this gift from my personal armoury."

I smiled at him and took the axe. "Thank you." I waited for Irileth at the bottom of the stairs and followed her to the main gate where the other men were waiting. Soon after we left the city and made our way to the watch tower. There was no time for dallying.

* * *

From the tower you could see smoke and fire. The place was almost in ruins. I walked towards a guard that had stayed at the tower. "No get back! It's still here somewhere! Hroki and Tor just got grabbed when they tried to make a run for it!"

"Listen, Irileth and her men are here to kill this dragon, so am I."

In the distance you could hear the rumble and roars coming from the dragon. The guard looked to the sky, trying to find the dragon. "Kyraneth save us."

I looked in the direction he was looking in and watched the dragon swoop down over tower. "Oh my."

* * *

Some guards fired arrows at the beast and those who were brave enough sliced it with their swords. Some even used spells. I looked at the axe the Jarl gave me and decided to put it to good use. I joined the guards that were brave. I wasn't going to be afraid of anything anymore. I was going to kill this dragon.

Three of us ran up to the landed dragon and began hacking at its skin. Arrows her still shot and magic was still used. "Dovahkiin! No!" it roared. Finally the dragon died, slumping to the ground.

* * *

The guards cheered, hugging each other and patting their comrade's backs. I inspected the dragon, looking it over. Moments later I was surrounded by a yellow light, it was entering my body. I held my hands up to see if there was any change, but there wasn't. "You… Must be Dragonborn." One of the guards approached me. He sounded surprised, but pleased.

"Dragonborn? What do you mean?"

"In the very oldest tales, back from when there still used to be dragons in Skyrim, the Dragonborn would slay dragons and steal their power. That's what you did, isn't it? Absorbed that dragon's power?"

I shook my head a little, unable to take this all in. Then tales of my father came flooding back. Mother called him Dragonborn. I was Dragonborn. "I think you may be right."

"There's only one way to find out. Try to shout… According to old legends, only the Dragonborn could shout without training, the way the dragons do."

More guards began to come around us. "Dragonborn? What are you talking about?"

"That's right! My grandfather used to tell me stories about the Dragonborn. Those born with the old dragon blood in them like Tiber Septim."

* * *

I thought back to the barrow, the wall that was there and the knowledge I took in. Now I knew what it was, I could feel it in my body. It felt like nothing I had ever felt before. I concentrated on the word, and from my chest I felt the word 'fus' erupt from me.

"What do you say Irileth? You're being awfully quiet."

"Some of you would be better off keeping quiet than flapping your gums on matters you know nothing about." She said, pacing back and forth. "Here's a dead dragon and that's something I definitely understand. Now we know we can kill them. But I don't need some mythical Dragonborn. Someone who can put down dragons is more than enough for me."

"You wouldn't understand Housecarl, you're not a true Nord." A guard responded.

She became offended and crossed her arms. "I've been all across Tamriel. I've seen plenty of things as outlandish as this. I'd advise you all to trust in the strength of your sword arm over tales and legends."

A guard turned to me, a small smile flickering on his face. "That was shouting, what you just did. Must be. You really are Dragonborn."

I turned to the road to report back to the Jarl, a large smile on my face. "Dragonborn… I'm Dragonborn."


End file.
